


before I say I do

by sugarsweet_19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweet_19/pseuds/sugarsweet_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is about to mary her lovely fiancee Daniel. But she meets a certain blond and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stag night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first try at writting a fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Also English isn't my first language so I'm apologizing for any mistakes.
> 
> Don't be afraid to write comments, Feedback is the breakfast of champions.

“Please Emma, just one more time. I really can’t do it tonight and you’re free and I know you need the money.” Emma looks her fostersister in the eyes and saw that she was using the puppy dog look they both learned when they were in the system. “Alright one more time. I don’t want to earn my money by stripping anymore. I have a decent job now.” Ruby hugged her. “Thank you so much, and I know, I know, I own you big time.”  
“Yes you do!” Emma told her when Ruby was already leaving through the door. She looked around her small apartment. It had tree rooms, kitchen/ living room, bedroom and a bathroom. It was small, it was cheap, it wasn’t a place where you could invite anybody too but it was her own place and she was proud. She had been through some deep shit and she has come out of it pretty well. She walked towards the bedroom and started pulling clothes form under the bed. “Where are my tight jeans and glitter bra?” 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“I’m sorry I have to go sweetheart but it will only be for three weeks and afterwards we get married and then we will be together on the honeymoon .” He smiled lovely at his fiancée. She smiled back and cups his cheek and kisses him. “And don’t forget you better make it up to me on our honeymoon.” Regina grinned and pulled him even closer so her breasts were pressed against him. She knew how he loved to feel the feeling of her breasts. His hand travelled down her spine on to her butt and he massaged her ass. Regina moaned but slapped his hands away. “I’m sorry honey but if we keep going I’m going to miss my dinner with mother.” She pushed him away and walked towards the hallway. “I will be home late, my mother wants to go over everything that has to be done before the wedding. So you don’t have to wait up.” She closes the door. Daniel looks at the closed door and waits for a second listening to the sound of a car driving away. When the sound is totally gone he goes into action. He takes his phone out of his pocket and dials the number of Richard his best friend and business partner. “Hey Richard? You still want to do this tonight? She will be home late and I really want to have my one last night of freedom.” He hears Richard laughing and agreeing. Everything was set. Food will be here in a hour, and there is enough booze in the house to throw a party of honderd. And thank god for Richard who hired the entertainment. Regina might be beautiful but he also knows she a stuck up bitch with a lot of money and if he really want the make a name for himself he will have to marry the bitch. A least for now after a while he will get a divorce and will get the half of her money. But tonight he needed the touch of a sweet woman. This was going to be the best night of his life.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Regina didn’t thought the dinner with mother would be over so soon. She pulls up on the driveway and gets out of the car. She looks around. Why are there so many cars in the street this evening? Maybe a neighbour is having a party? She looks a second time down the street and sees an old yellow bug. Who in the world would drive a car like that. She walks up to the door and goes inside. The moment she goes inside so knows that there is something wrong. Loud music is coming from her home office and the smell of cigars is in the air. “Daniel!” She calls out. She walks towards the loud music and opens the door. Her face goes pale immediately at the site she is seeing. Daniel is sitting on a chair with only his underwear on. Smoking a cigar and with a young blond grinding on top of him.  
Some friends of Daniel are cheering him on and he slaps the girls ass. Regina looks around and sees Richard laughing and cheering it on. “She is much nicer than you cold bitchy fiancée right Daniel. I always book the best entertainers.” Regina feels her anger boiling. Did he just call me a cold bitch? She walks towards him and before Richard fully register what is happening she slaps him right in the face. The cheering stops immediately. Everyone looks at her. Regina sees Daniel’s face going pale and the dancer on top of him quickly starts putting on her clothes. “Daniel I would like to see you in the kitchen.” She says bitter.  
She leaves the room and people are starting the clear out, Richard is the first one to leave the house. Regina walks towards the fridge and pulls out a bottle of wine and starts pouring a big class for herself. Daniels walks in still fixing his shirt and pants. “Sweetie, why are you home so early?” Regina glares at him. “Because I wanted to be with you before you leave tomorrow!” She yells. “Regina call down! You don’t need to yell. What you saw in there was innocent. I’m having my stag night.”  
“Your stag night?” Regina asks lowering her voice. Was it really just that a stag night. Regina thought he was having some kind of wild sex party. When she was a child she walked into a neighbour’s house, asking for sugar when she came upon a weird sex party. She had ran away as quickly as she could and was still a bit traumatised. “Was it really just your stag night?” He walks over to her and cups her cheek. “Yes my darling! You know I would never to something to hurt you. I love you.” He kisses her on the mouth and she kisses him gently back. They hear a cough. “I’m sorry for disturbing you guys but I still need to get paid.” Regina looks at the stripper and can’t help but feel really disgusted by this person.  
“Yes right, wasn’t Richard going to pay you?” Daniel asks.  
“Well, I think he is in china by now. You scared the shit out of him.” Emma smiles while looking at Regina. Regina doesn’t say anything but walks past the girl without even looking at her.  
Emma looks after Regina and she can almost tast the disgust the woman is feeling for her. Why do people always judge someone that fast without even knowing them. “Well I guess your friend is right, she really is a cold bitch.” Emma says thinking Regina can’t hear her anymore. Regina freezes for just a second. How dare she. Who the hell does she think she is? She thinks about yelling at the girl but doesn't. She knows the girl isn't worth her time.


	2. dirty little wh...

It’s in the middle of the night when Emma gets home. She pulls of her clothes . She feels dirty and decided to take a shower. The water feels good against her naked body. She puts on a short and a top, She doesn’t really own a pair of pyjama’s but this will do. She get to bed immediately. What an awful night. She now remembers why she stopped stripping in the first place. Rich greedy man, drooling all over her. Using her like a piece of meat. But that wasn't even the horrible part of the evening the horrible part was the beautiful brunette who walked in all regal, who slapped that guy right in the face for calling her a cold bitch. At the moment Emma thought the guy really deserved it but when she went to ask for her money and the brunette looked at her like she was some dirty street whore she knew the guy was right she really was a cold bitch. She had made her feel she ashamed of herself in just a split second. She knows she had to forget about it. Why would she care what the woman thought of her. Maybe it was because the woman was totally smoking hot. She didn't want to feel attracted to her but she was and she couldn't do anything about it because first off all she was straight, she had a fiancee and she was totally out of her league. No if she couldn't love the woman, she was going to hate her. 

*************************************************************************************************************************

In the morning Emma woke up with new energy and she decided to totally forget about the brunette and go to work. Being a waitress at granny's wasn’t bad at all. Granny’s was a little restaurant downtown owned being Cynthia Lucas. She was the sweeties old lady she had ever met and she just loved working there. Everything was like granny. Old, comfortable and the food was made old fashion style.   
Emma was working for about two hours now when Ruby came walking in with the biggest smile on her face. “Hey Emma can I get a latte and some of that delicious apple pie?”   
“Yes but first you are going to tell me why are you smiling that big?”   
“I had the best night of my life, I really think I have found my prins charming. He is handsome, smart, nice and he loves the movie dancing with wolves.” Emma laugh. “Really loving the movies dancing with wolves is on you checklist for when you date a guy?”  
“Yes!” Ruby chuckles. “He is coming to pick me up this afternoon. You need the check him out and use you super power on him.”   
“Really? You think you can’t trust?”  
“It’s not that I don’t trust him. It’s just… I…. I don’t want the get hurt again. Like with the last guy, that doctor.” Emma gives Ruby’s arm a squeeze for a second to support her. “Don’t worry Rubes, If he is a lying asshole I will protect you from him.” She smiles and gives me a hug. “I don’t know what I would do without you Ems.”  
“Probably date a lot of assholes.” 

************************************************************************************************************************

“Why the hell are you dragging me to this place? Granny’s seriously?”   
“My brother, Graham. Met this girl, he really likes her and he asked me to check her out.” Regina rolled her eyes. Regina had dated Graham for a while but she was never deeply in love with him. It was more about the sex and not about the relationship. Graham was indeed a nice and handsome guy but he was so naïve and it was good that he had Kathryn to protect him form any mean gold-diggers. Graham and Kathryn were rich. Not just rich but like when Kathryn wanted a toy horse for her birthday, there parents bought her a stable full of horses. That's how they begame friends they shared there love for horses.  
She stepped into the establishment and followed Kathryn to the nearest booth. She picked up the menu while Kathryn looked around. “It’s that girl. The one with the red pieces in her hair. She’s talking to the waitress.” Regina looked at the girl but was immediately distracted by the blond waitress who was bend over and leaning on top the counter with her back towards Regina. The girl had the most amazing ass she had ever seen. She wanted to go over there and smack it or bite it or something. Regina felt her becoming wet just by thinking about it. She know those thoughts weren’t good. She had her time of experimenting when she was in college and she had get it out of her system. But still she couldn’t keep her eyes of that ass.  
“So what do you think?” Kathryn asked. Regina stirred and looked away form the blond and looked at the brunette. “She looks okay, I wouldn’t personally were something so slutty but I guess you could think of it as .......sexy.”   
A voice travelled true the room. “Emma, there are new customers behind you. Go and take there order, love.” Granny shouts form the kitchen. Regina watches the blond as she turned and locked eyes with her. “Oh, shit!” Regina signs. Kathryn looks at her with wide eyes. Did Regina Mills just curs. “What’s wrong? do you know her?” Regina looks at Kathryn. “Do you remember what I told you, when I came to you after I dropped Daniel off at the airport? Last night that stripper girl, she was so disgusting and rude to me.” Kathryn looks at the blond and put the puzzled pieces together. “That’s her? Omg Regina. She’s fucking beautiful, you better hold on to Daniel if something like that was grinding against him.”   
The blond approach the table. Regina could tell the blond remember her as well because she was starring daggers at her. “Can I take your order?” Emma asks smiling at Kathryn.” Kathryn just looks at the blond but doesn’t say anything. Regina rolls with her eyes and speaks up. “We would like two lattes and I would like an apology.” Emma looks at Regina and laughs. “An Apology! Yeah I don’t think so!” The blond walks away and Regina’s blood begins to boil. How dare this little whore talk to her like this. Emma came back with the order and but the coffees on the table. “Anything else? No? Enjoy!” Emma wants to walk away but Regina takes a hold on her wrist and makes Emma turn around. “I will have that apology now!” Emma pulls her wrist free but the sudden movement makes Regina knock over her own coffee and the hot drink is spilled all over Regina white and expensive blouse. Regina cries it out. “Shit, it hurts.”  
Emma feels bad for the brunette. “Oh Crap that must sting. Come follow me to the back room. You can clean yourself of there and I can get you a clean shirt or something.” Regina gets up but doesn’t follow Emma to the backroom. She shoves Emma and Emma smack to the floor. “What is your problem!” Emma yells. “I want an apology. One for last night and one for now.” Emma gets up and looks at the brunette. “Forget it.” She holds her chin high. No way this woman is going to bring here down again. Regina looks at her with grazy eyes. “Do you know who I am? Show some respect! I can make your life a living hell.”   
“Respect is something you earn. You can’t expect to get it because of who you are. You have to treat people with respect.”   
“I’m not going to show a dirty little whore like you any respect!!”   
“That is enough!!” Granny yells and makes her way to Emma and Regina. She stand between the two of them and looks Regina in the eyes. Her voice is calm and steady. “You get out of mine establishment. You are banished and if I ever hear you speak to this brave and smart girl like that again, I will make your life a living hell.” Regina eyes gone so wide they might pope out of her head. She wants to say something but a hand on her arm pulls her back and out of the restaurant. “What the hell Regina? Are you crazy?” Kathryn tells her. “I’m sorry okay, that girl just brings something out in me. She is just so frustrating.”


	3. visite in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter but I will add another one later in the day :)  
> Thank you for reading!

The minute Emma walked true her apartment door she started crying. She knew she hadn’t done anything wrong but stil the last words the brunette had said to her went true her soul like sharp knife stabs. A dirty little whore! She had called her a whore. The part of her life she wanted to forget so badly. She had come so far and had fought true every obstacle. She found herself a respectable job and had started building her confidence up again. She had her life back again and this woman smashed any self-respect she had back down. Sh walked towards the fridge and poured herself a big glass of white wine. The taste felt so good the first glass went down quickly and she started her second glass when her phone rang. 

The moment she has her phone next to her ear she can hear the rambling voice of Ruby. She’s crying and yelling in the phone.   
“Ruby! Ruby, please calm down! Take a deep breath and tell me what happened. “ Emma hears Ruby breathing. “It’s graham, he broke up with me. That blond woman who was with that bitch today. It was his sister. He told me he couldn’t be with someone who didn’t respect his friends and family and then he broke up with me. I tried to explain but he wouldn’t listen.” Emma’s blood boiled. It felt like steam came out of her ears just like in those cartoons. She wanted to teach that woman a lesson. She ended the call and took another swing of the bottle of wine and she emptied it. The alcohol helped her make up her mind. She grab her keys and jacket and took a new bottle form the fridge and walked out of the door. Does this rich bitch think she can mess with her friends, she is so wrong.

When she arrived at the house she had drunk half of the new bottle and was feeling pretty confident and really drunk. She knock on the door but no one answered. She looked at her phone it was past midnight. She started pounding at the door until the light inside was switched on. A furious Regina opened the door and was still tying her robe. Emma could see the pink pyjama’s. Emma looked at the brunette she was wearing her bichy mask but Emma she saw the fear in her eyes that she was trying to hide.   
“What the hell are you doing here! Go away or I will call the police.” Emma laugh and pushed Regina away. Regina was startled. Emma stood right in front of her.   
“Right now you are going to listen to me and shut up. My friend Ruby is a smart, fun, beautiful girl. She’s like a sister to me and thanks to you graham broke up with her and she really needed someone like him and you fucked that up.” Emma was swinging with her arms while she was talking. Regina was scared and step back and was now presses with her back against the wall. She was holding herself and looked down, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks and her breathing was getting heavier. Emma had stopped screaming and was looking at her.The brunette was looking so small and now she was starting to shake and the breathing became much heavier. Without thinking Emma approach her and hold her. Regina tensed she pushed back and started fighting Emma but Emma didn’t lose her grip. After a while Regina stopped fighting and melted in he hung. Her breathing slowed down and the crying became little sobs. Emma let her go and Regina finally was brave enough to look her in the eyes. “I’m sorry.” It was a whisper but Emma heard it clear enough. “I don’t want to be this person. I don’t want people to hate me, to think of me like a bitch. I just don’t want to seem weak.” Emma whipped the tears of Regina's face with her hand. “I’m sorry to, for calling you a bitch and for this afternoon. And I should apologize for now too probably.” Regina smiled. “Thank you, any chance we could start over? And I’m going to talk to Graham tomorrow and clear everything out.”  
“I would like that, Emma Swan nice to meet you.” Emma gave Regina a hand and a genuine smile.   
“Regina Mills.”  
“It’s late, I should go.” Emma turned around and walked towards the door but stumble a bit. Seems she was more drunk then she thought. Regina catched her in her fall and supported her. “Your drunk! I can’t let you drive home like this.” She guided Emma towards the living room and put her on the coach. “You don’t have to do this.” Emma said but Regina was already pulling a blanket over her. “Yes I have to do this. Sleep tight miss Swan.”  
“Just call me Emma.” And then sleep took over.


	4. awkward dinner

Regina woke up the next morning and couldn’t believe what had happened the night before. “There was a perfect stranger sleeping on her coach and she had cried in front of this woman and told her, her deepest secret. So many years she had built up her walks on put on this mask so no one could messed with her and no one could hurt her like she had been hurt before. Regina got out of the bed and walk to her bathroom and took a hot shower. The warm water did her good. Her muscles relaxed and she felt like new again. She walked downstairs and found that her living room was empty. The blanket she had used was folded and there was a small note on it.

_Dear Regina Thank you for letting me stay last night._

_I was indeed too drunk to drive. I want to apologize again for everything._

_If you ever want to talk or need someone who will listen to you. You can give me a call or come by granny’s again._

_I will tell her that you are not banished anymore._

_Emma_

_Ps: my number 0478716370_

Regina couldn’t help but smile at the note. She really had judged this girl too harsh. She looks at the number and was thinking it over. Someone who will listen to me. It’s weird but she never really could talk to Daniel about these things. She didn’t want to tell Daniel, he would think she’s disgusting, a pervert. She walks to the kitchen and takes her phone. She could just asked her how she was doing and thanking her for the offer.

‘This is Regina Mills.’

She put the phone down again and waited. A few minutes went by and Regina became nervous. Maybe she shouldn’t have done that, what was she thinking? She looked at her phone again. Why isn’t there a app or something that can delete the texts that you send or prevent you from sending something stupid. She was about to put away her phone when she got the text

**‘Hi.’**

That’s it? A stupid ‘hi’. How old is this girl. She takes the phone and start sending a new message.

**‘Thank you for the offer, I really appreciate it. Would you conceder coming to my house tonight for diner. I’m making lasagne.** ’

Regina was calculating in her head if she even had all the ingredients to make the lasagne. She will have to go out and get all of them and wine, there wasn’t any wine in the house. ‘That’s my favourite dish!’ ‘Can I expect you around seven?’ ‘Yes! I will be there.’ She read the last message over and over again. She was getting very excited. “I definitely have to buy wine. Red or white? Two bottles of each! O shit, I need a new dress!” Regina went upstairs had a quick shower, grabbed her purse and keys and headed to the store.

******************************************************************************************

Emma was smoothing out her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a casual black dress with her hair put in a high ponytail. She finished her look with her favourite red leather jacket. Maybe she was looking to nice for just dinner. Did she asked me for dinner as a date or as friends. No not a date. It isn’t a date, she wants to become friends. She’s getting married, to a man, she’s totally straight.

When Emma arrived at the mansion she could smell the lasagne. It was a quarter past seven so she was fashionable late. She knocked on the door and it was opened immediately like Regina had been waiting until she knocked. She looked at the woman and she started feeling her body going in shock. She was looking so amazing, so beautiful. The light green dress that she was wearing hugged her in all the right places. “Hi.” Was the only thing Emma could say. Regina smiled and opened the door more so the blond could pass. They wear looking at each other for a while until Regina made herself come back to reality. “You look really nice.” She said and took Emma jacket and hung I up. “Thank you, you look amazing.” Emma told her in a whisper. Regina smile grew even bigger. She let Emma to the dining room were a table was set for to two with on each end of the table a plate. Emma looked at the distance between the two plates and was a bit disappointed. “Would you like white wine or red?”

“White please.” Regina went into the kitchen and Emma decided the make a bolt move. She took her plate and the cutlery and moved everything so she could sit right next to Regina. When the brunette came back she look confused. “Way did you move everything?”

“I didn’t feel comfortable sitting so far from someone when we are supposed to have dinner with each other.” Regina nodded but this bolt move of Emma made her nervous and uncomfortable.  She poured Emma a glass of wine and did the same for herself.

They sat in complete silence. Watching each other taking big sips of their glasses. Sometimes someone would part their lips to finally speak but nothing came out. Maybe this was all a mistake, she shouldn’t have invited the blond. What was she expecting? She wanted to make things right with the blond and the possibility of having a new friend was very alluring. But there was the other factor that every time he blond look in to her eyes she felt her heart pounding louder and louder.


	5. finding friends in weird circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter. The next chapter will come soon hopefully before monday but I a bit busy with school.   
> Thank you for reading :)

“Regina? Regina!” A hand touches hers and Regina woke up out of her deep thoughts. “I think the lasagne is ready. I heard an alarm going off in the kitchen.” Regina got up and headed in to the kitchen. Emma used this time to refill her glass. Regina came back with a plate of hot lasagne and Emma could help but to drool.   
“This is so amazing. I think can’t eat anything else any more for the rest of my life because every time I’m going to be disappointed that it doesn’t taste like this.”  
“I’m glad you liked it.” Regina took the plates into the kitchen. Emma followed. “Can I help you with something?”   
“No I’m not going to clean up tonight, I will do it in the morning.” She made a hand gesture to go back. “Let’s have some apple cider in the living room shall we.”  
Regina had poured the drinks and gave one too Emma. Emma took a sip and was delighted about the sweet taste of apples. It gave her the courage the break the ice. “Alright! Let’s stop this awkward silence and tell me something about you.” Regina looked at Emma. “There’s not much to know. I’m thirty-six, I come from a good family and I like to cook.” Emma shook her head and chuckled. “Regina really? This is not an interview for a job. I want to get to know the real you. Why don’t you tell me about the panic attack last night.”   
“I didn’t had a panic attack.” She said with a firm voice. “Bullschit! I now a panic attack when I see one. And I have a superpower so I know when you are lying.” Regina looked her in the eyes. She could felt tears coming up but she push it down. Don’t shown any weakness.  
Emma could feel Regina becoming very nervous. “What about we make some rules.” Emma suggested. “Like what?”  
“If we really want to become real friends there shouldn’t be any secrets. No lying. We have to trust each other completely.”  
“But I don’t trust you.”  
“Yeah, I don’t trust you either but let’s take a chance on each other.” Emma touched her hand and covered it. It felt like electricity going true her body. She knew she wanted to kiss Emma but she can’t. She can’t have these feelings for her.   
“I will tell you about what triggered me last night.” She took a couple of breaths and started to tell her story.   
“It was you who triggered me last night. The way you showed up and started yelling at me. I thought you were going to hit me. When I was in college I met this girl. She was really beautiful, adventurous and popular. I had heard from other girls that she like the opposite sex and I don’t know why but I felt really attracted to her. We evening I was drinking at this party and she was there as well. We ended up in bed and we went on a date. We hid it of immediately and we started dating. It was good, really nice and I had fallen in love with her. After three weeks it changed. She started to get irritated with everything I did. I couldn’t do anything good for her anymore. She hated me and loved me at the same time. She hit me and yelled at me when I didn’t want her to touch me. She laugh at me when I didn’t want to go out but study. I was miserable, I told Kathryn and she encourage me to break up with her.   
The evening of the breakup she split my lip. That’s why I have this scare.” She touched her lips and continued. “I pressed charges and got a restraining order but she wouldn’t back down. I saw here everywhere, she was watching me all the time. I felt so scared and paranoid. One night when Kathryn was visiting her parents I heard a loud banging at my door. I knew it was her and didn’t open but she broke down the door. She shoved me against a wall. I was screaming and kicking at her but she was very strong. She was going to rape me.” Regina’s voice was shaking. “But thank god, Graham pulled her away and stopped her. She went away for a year, I haven’t seen her since. The only time that I see her is in my nightmares.   
I dated Graham for a while after that. I probably was because I felt save with him but there wasn’t really a connection between us, we were better of as friends. That’s way Graham choose my side when it was between me and Ruby. He, me and Kathryn were like family, they healed me.”  
Regina emptied her glass and poured herself another one. “Thank you.” Emma smiled. “Thank you for telling me, I can see it’s difficult for you to talk about it.” She leaned forward an rapped her arms around Regina. Just like the night before Regina melted in the hug. It was strange there body’s seems to fit in each other perfectly, just like pieces of a puzzle. Emma was the first one to pull away and Regina missed the warm contact. “I guess it’s my turn to tell you my secret.” Emma leaned further into the coach and fixed her eyes on the flames in the fireplace.  
“There are only two other people who know about this, Granny and Ruby. Me and Ruby are foster children. We met each other in a group home. It was a special group home for runaways . I protected her against some really big girls and she had my back ever since. When we turned seventeen and there was no real chance anymore that we would get adopted we left together. We were trying to find jobs but no one wanted to hire two shady underage girls. One need we met this girl and she told us they were hiring two waitresses in this club, a strip club. It was good money but not enough to get or own place and survive the month. We got fake ideas and told the owner of the club that we could be dancers. The money was a little better but one night this girl mentioned how much she earned by giving this one customer his happy ending.” Emma laugh but it wasn’t real. It didn’t reach her eyes. “I started to sleep with customers. I didn’t like it at all but I was able to buy an apartment and we were getting there. Some customers were really mean and violent. After a very bad night I ended up having breakfast at granny’s. She was so sweet and I had a breakdown. Granny helped me, talked to me, she made me feel better. She offered me a job. It doesn’t pay as well as sleeping with customers but it paid enough. Ruby stills strip’s, She really likes the dancing and I was helping her out the evening that you met me.” Regina was feeling very guilty.   
“I’m so sorry I called you a whore, I don’t think you are one. I can’t believe I’m such a bitch. I’m really sorry.”   
“Hey stop you didn’t know and stop calling yourself a bitch. You just proved to me that you are not.”  
After telling each other these things they felt into easier conversation. The awkward silence from before was totally gone and there were listening at each other with interest. Emma told her about the many adventures Ruby and her had been true. Like the time Ruby faked fainted so Emma could steel like a whole box of poptartes. Regina told Emma about her wedding planning and the stress that comes with it. They found similarity in some of their stories and they understood each other.   
Just before midnight Emma had to go. She has to work the morning shift at granny and she wanted to get a good night sleep. Regina followed her to the door and hey gave each other another hug. Emma gave Regina a kiss on the cheek, it lingered a bit longer then is appropriate but this way she could smell the sweet perfume of cinnamon and apples. “Please, call me or text me anytime you need to talk.” Emma said pulling Emma. “The same for you.” Regina answered. They said their goodbyes and Regina watched the yellow bug drive away. She felt good, she felt like a big weight was lifted of her shoulders. She had made the right decision in inviting Emma for dinner and apologizing. But the thought that made her really happy was that she had made a new friend.


	6. picturing a future

It was Sunday and the week and gone by so quick. They hadn’t seen each other but they had been texting all the time and in the evenings they would call each other and talk until one of them fell asleep. She meeting Kathryn this afternoon, Kathryn was her maid of honour and she wanted to talk to Regina about her bachelorette party. Regina found it a stupid idea she didn’t want it but Kathryn had insisted.  
“So Regina what are we going to do for your party? What do you want?” Regina poured the coffee in Kathryn’s mug. “I don’t know what do people do on those parties.”   
“Well we could organise a trip, go to Vegas?” Regina was shaking her head. “No, I don’t want to go there.”  
“What do you want?” Kathryn sighed.   
“I don’t know. Can’t we have just a party here, get some food, some drinks. I just want to have a good time with my friends.”  
“Well okay. We will hold it here but I want carte blanch about what we will do on this party. I organise everything, you just have to show up and enjoy yourself. Can you do that.” Regina sipped of her own mug and was actually thinking if she can.  
“I guess.”  
“Okay you have to enjoy yourself and be a little more enthusiastic.” Kathryn laughs and Regina couldn’t help but put a smile on her face. There laughter was interrupted by Regina’s phone. The smile on Regina’s face grew even wider and this didn’t go unnoticed by Kathryn.  
‘How have you been, sweety. Granny just taught me to make apple strudel.’  
‘I’m fine. Chatting with Kathryn about my bacholerette party. I love apple strudel.’  
‘Your last night of freedom! I can make you one if you want? I can drop it by tomorrow.’  
‘You don’t have to do that.’  
‘I want to.’  
‘Okay, see you tomorrow. Come in the afternoon.’  
‘see ya!’  
All the time Kathryn was watching Regina with curious eyes. “Are you texting Emma?”  
Regina looked up from her phone. “Yes, she going to make me an apple strudel.”   
“Is she now?” Kathryn took her mug in her hands but never took her eyes of Regina while studying her face. “Are you having second thoughts about the wedding?”  
“What! Why would you think that?”  
“Well first of all. I haven’t seen you smiling like that in a long time. Do you like her?”  
“No…I mean, yes …like a friend but not…romantically. I am with Daniel, I love him.”   
“Are you absolutely sure about that?” Regina snapped her head up. “Of course I’m sure.”  
Kathryn held her hands up showing Regina that she will not bother her about it again. “So is Emma coming to your Bachelorette party?”  
“I haven’t thought about it, I do conceder her as my friend. Yes, I would like that.”   
Kathryn smiled her face not giving away anything. She knows that look in Regina’s eyes. She had seen it before, she had seen it in the early stations of Regina’s relationship with the stalker before that girl had gone crazy. She had never seen it in Regina’s eyes when she had started dating Daniel. She doesn’t really like Daniel she had heard rumours about him but it seemed that he had made Regina happy and that’s why she tolerated him. But now this girl Emma had come in to her life and Regina seemed happier than ever. Kathryn knew she had to stop Regina from making the biggest mistake in her life and as her maid of honour Kathryn was going to make sure she didn’t.  
Emma was in the kitchen putting the apple strudels in a box when Granny called for her. "Emma sweetie can you come in my office for a second.” Emma put the boxes into her bag and walked into Granny’s office. “Can I help you with something?”  
“Please sit down Emma.” Emma sat down and was beginning to feel nervous. Granny wasn’t going to fire her, was she? “So Emma how do you feel? Everything okay?”  
“Yes, everything is okay. Never been better.” Granny smiled and grabbed some papers from her drawer of her desk. “And how is Ruby doing? Is she still dancing in that club?”  
“No she is her own boss now only dancing on events like stag of bachelorette parties. She’s saving up money to go to dance academy. I’m so proud of her.” Granny nodded. Emma was really nervous, what was this about?  
“You don’t have to be nervous Emma. I’m not firing you, I need your help.”  
“Anything for you, granny.”  
“Emma I getting old and I can’t do this for ever. I need someone like you, young and full of live. I’m giving granny’s to you.” Emma’s eyes were wide and they looked like there were going to pop out of here head.  
“The only think you need to do is sign these papers.” Granny slide the papers to Emma. Tears were forming in Emma’s eyes. She was looking at the papers. It didn’t feel like reality. She must be dreaming.  
“I know this comes with a lot of responsibility but I’m not going to just leave you here. I will stay on for as long as you need me and I will teach you everything I known. How to managed the business, how to managed your staff, if you want to cook I can learn you the skills.”  
Emma was still not realizing what was happening. All the sudden she started laughing and smiling and the tears that were running down her cheeks were because she was happy. Granny was giving her the opportunity of a life and she was going to take it and not fuck it up. “Thank you, thank you.” She stood up for the chair and hugged granny. Granny was smiling and patting Emma on the back. “It’s alright dear, don’t forget to sign the papers.” Emma went back and signs the papers. She couldn’t believe she was an owner now. “I have to tell Ruby and ….Regina. There are going to be so proud of me!” Emma rush out of the office and all that granny could do was laugh. She had made this little girl so happy. She never had any children. When her husband was still alive they had tried but nothing ever happened. They had opened the diner to fill their time, the diner was there baby. And when her husband had died she had find it hard to keep managing the diner but she had found Emma and Emma was like a daughter to her. Giving her the diner was the most reasonable thing to do and she didn’t regret it.  
Emma had just called Ruby and Ruby had been ecstatic. She was congratulating Emma. Emma hadn’t feel this happy since like forever. She was parking her car in Regina’s driveway taking the box with the apple strudels. Regina was going to be so proud. She knocked on the door and a little boy with brown hair opened. “Who are you?” The boy asked. “I’m Emma, is Regina home. I’m a friend of her.” The boy slammed the door shut and Emma was shocked. Did that mean she wasn’t home? A second later Regina opened the door again and gave Emma an apologetic smile. “Henry you know you can’t shut down the door in people’s faces.” Regina gestured for Emma to come in. The boy run into the kitchen and left Emma and Regina alone. “I’m sorry about that. Henry is my little brother. My mother thought it was menopause but it turned out the be Henry.” Emma understood and showed Regina the box with the apple strudels. “Seems like Henry is in luck cause I brought four of them.” They retreated to the kitchen were Henry was drawing. Emma went to sit beside him and looked at the drawing. “Wow that’s a beautiful car.” Henry looked up and smiled. “It’s a police car, I want to be a sheriff when I’m all grown up.” Regina was taking plates and put an apple strudel on each one of them. The fourth apple strudel she cut in three and divided it. “Henry can you put your drawing down for a second and have some cake, Emma made it.” Henry smiled and looked at the dessert with eager eyes. He had never seen something like that and took a fork and put a very small piece into his mouth. As soon as the cake pasted his test he started eating like his life depended on it.   
They were having a good time. Henry enjoyed Emma’s company and Regina liked watching them together. She wanted a family, she wanted everything. A big house, a garden, roses in the garden, three children who will be playing with the dog. She imagined it all the only thing she pictured wrong was the person sharing this life with her. She saw blond looks and green eyes holding and kissing her. She saw Emma and not Daniel.


	7. alcoholic party

They ended spending the day together just the three of them. After the cake they went to the park, Henry had brought his electric speedboat and was playing with it in the on the water and Regina and Emma were on a bench nearby. “So I have to tell you something.” Emma said. Regina raised her eyebrow in a curious way. “Granny is giving me the diner. I signed the papers this morning.” 

“O my Emma that is amazing. Did she really just give it to you.”  
“Yes and she will teach me everything I need to know to manage it.” Regina leaned forward and hugged her. “Emma I’m so happy for you.” Emma smiled, maybe it was because of all the happy feelings she was having but Emma leaned forward and give Regina a quick peck on the lips. As soon as it happened Emma felt really stupid. Regina was looking at her with wide eyes. “I’m sorry!” Emma said and stood up. “I didn’t mean to do that.” Regina pulled her back down. “It’s okay. It fine, I get it.” Regina said harshly. “Just don’t let it happen again.” She looked at Henry and Emma got the message, never speak of it again. “After a while Regina looked at Emma again she had put on her mask that Emma immediately saw true. “I would like you to invite you to my bachelorette party.” Regina said while smiling a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “A party, sure when is it?”  
“This Friday. Kathryn is organizing it.”

Emma didn’t know what to do. She had said she would come tonight for Regina’s bachelorette party but everything had changed so much in the last few days. Every time Regina called her heart was pounding in her chest. She was thinking about her every minute of the day. She started smiling just because Regina texted her. She know what she was feeling she was falling in love. Of course the only person who she can’t have that’s the one she gives her heart to. She should cancel the party, she needs a good excuse but Regina would be so disappointed. No she can’t do that to her. She needs a new plan, she just had to deal with it until after the wedding. Regina and Daniel will go on their honeymoon. She will be gone for a few weeks and when she comes back I just have to stop seeing her. Maybe some alcohol will get her through the night, she took two bottle of tequila and hopped Regina would have salt and lemons.

She was late, the less time she had to spend with Regina the better she will be able to control herself. She knocked on the door and Kathryn answered the door. “You must by Emma. Welcome to the party! You’re a bit late so you will have start drinking immediately to catch up with us.” Kathryn pushed a shot glass with green liquid in her hands. “They called it the wicked witch. Very strong stuff. Oh I can see you brought tequila. I think we will get along just well. I will put this cold and you can go into the living room.” Kathryn retreated to the kitchen and Emma heard loud music come from the living room. She put her jacket away and joined the party.

When Emma entered the room all eyes were on her. Regina got up and headed to Emma but Emma had to catch her because believe or not she was totally drunk. “Emma!! You made it. I was missing you, you have to try these cocktails that Kathryn keeps making for me they are delicious.” Emma looked around the room. There were four other girls. A redhead called Ariel, who was a Olympic swimmer and had won sliver on the games. Then there was Mary Margaret, who was the daughter of a business partner of Regina’s farther. She didn’t look drunk, she looked like someone who had never had a drink in her life. The third one was Maleficent, a college friend of Regina’s who owned her own casino in Las Vegas and who had some contacts with the mob. She last one and the one Emma liked the most was Belle. She didn’t grown up around money but studied hard and became a professor and part-time Liberian at Harvard university, her name was Belle.

Emma joined the party and was becoming a bit light headed in no time. Most of the evening she was seated next to Belle and talked. A couple of times Emma could feel Regina’s eyes on her but she never looked up to meet them. After the opening of the presents Kathryn suggested that they could play some trued or dare. Mary Margaret didn’t want to play but was quickly overruled by the rest of the group. Kathryn was the first one to start. “I choose Mary Margaret.”   
“Dare!”

“This is been irritating me the whole night. I dare you to drink one of the wicked witch shots.” Mary Margaret shrugged her shoulders and drunk to shot. She started coughing immediately and said the shots were poison. Everybody laughed and they all took a shot just to irritate Mary. 

“I choose Belle. Trued or dare?” Mary said. Belle thought about it.  
“Trued!”  
“Is it true that you having been sleeping with Mr. gold the Dean of Harvard?” Emma could see that Belle was feeling uncomfortable by the question.  
“I’m not going to answer that.” 

“That you will have to drink.” Kathryn said but give Belle a looked that she understood.

“Alright, Ariel.”

“Dare!”  
“I dare you to take a body shot of our bride to be.” Ariel giggled and walked toward Regina. Regina laid down on the floor and pulled her shirt up. Kathryn poured some tequila in Regina’s belly bottom. She than put some salt just under Regina’s breasts and a lemon piece just above her zipper of her jeans.   
Emma wished she was given that dare, she would give everything to do that.

“You taste nice.” Ariel said when she had finished and Regina giggled. Ariel was looking around and her eyes landed on Emma. “Emma trued or dare.”

“Trued.”

“Are you really a stripper?”  
“I was a stripper. I owned my own diner now.” Ariel eyes widened in surprise. “Really! And did you had sex with people too.” 

“That’s two questions Ariel!!” Regina said and gave her a little shove. For the first time in the evening Emma looked at Regina, really looked. “I choose Kathryn.”

Kathryn smiled. She was waiting for someone to pick her. “Dare.”

“I dare you to take three shots of your wicked witches.”

“Piece of cake.” Kathryn took the shots like they were just some plain lemonade.

“I choose Emma.”

“Again?” Emma questioned. “Yes, trued or dare.”

“Alright, dare.”  
“Well this is a bachelorette party and I wasn’t able to hire some entertainer. I dare you to give Regina your best lap dance, you can use whatever you want. Just put on a good show.” They didn’t know but Regina and Emma swallowed at the same time. 

Was she really going to do this? She looked at Regina, she was pretty drunk maybe she didn’t care about it. She might not even remember it tomorrow.   
Emma stood up and walked towards Regina. She helped her up and put her in a chair and Regina was put in the middle of the room. Emma went over to the stereo and connected her I pod on it. She took her jeans and thank top of and waited for the song to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep there while be a lapdance and I'm looking for the perfect song. Some suggestions?


	8. aching sould

**_I’ve seen the world_ **

**_Done it all, had my cake now._ **

 

Emma looked at Regina when the song continued. It was like everything around them disappeared. The only thing Emma could here was the music, the only thing she could she was Regina.

 

**_Diamonds, brilliant, and bel-air now._ **

 

She walked slowly never looking away for Regina. This was her moment, this would be the moment that she would forever treasure. In this moment she felt it all, every emotion, she felt every heartbeat.

 

**_Hot summer nights mid july_ **

**_When you and I were forever wild_ **

 

She straddled Regina’s lap. She took her hands and kissed them one by one.

 

**_The grazy days, the city light_ **

**_The way you’d play with me like a child_ **

 

 

She moved Regina’s hands over her body and let them settle over het butt. She covered them with her own hands and told Regina to set the rhythm.

 

**_Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful_ **

**_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul_ **

 

Emma rocked against Regina. She heard Regina’s breathing getting heavier but she never lost eye contact.

 

**_I know you will, I know you will_ **

**_I know that you will._ **

**_Will you still love me when I’m no longer beautiful_ **

 

At the end of the chorus Emma stood up and immediately Regina missed the contact. Emma walk behind her she used the tips of her fingers and made a way for Regina’s hand to her shoulders.

 

**_I’ve seen the world_ **

**_Lit it up as my stage now_ **

 

She opened Regina’s blouse and run her hand over the revealed stomach. She let her hand wander as close to the curve of her breasts but didn’t touch them. It was a game of seducing and teasing.

 

**_Channeling Angels in_ **

**_The new age now_ **

 

Emma could she Regina’s chest going up and down. She took the brown hair and pushed it away to reveal a gorgeous neck. She lead close, lips almost touch. She hears Regina whimpers but the only thing she does is blown on to the spot Regina wants it the most.

 

**_Hot summer days, rock and roll_ **

**_The way you’d play for me at your show_ **

 

Regina couldn’t take much more. She could feel herself getting wet. She pressed her legs together, Emma saw this and moved to the front. She kneeled and push Regina’s legs open.

 

**_And all the ways I got to know_ **

**_Your pretty face and electric soul_ **

 

Emma leaned forward when she pushed herself up her breast almost touching Regina’s heated core. She straddled Regina again and used the chorus to let their body melt together.

 

**_Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful_ **

**_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul_ **

**_I know you will, I know you will_ **

**_I know that you will._ **

**_Will you still love me when I’m no longer beautiful_ **

 

The song ended and Emma stood up. Their moment was over and it would now only be a distant memory.


	9. better luck next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice comments. And thank you for reading over my many spelling mistakes :)

She started to put her clothes back on, her surroundings coming clearer. Kathryn was the first one to speak. “Damn Emma can I hire you for the next bachelorette party.” Everyone started laughing except for Mary Margaret and Regina.

The rest of the evening went by rather well. They played some twister and drunk a bit more, played some poker and drunk a lot more. It was around four a.m when Maleficent decided to depart. She took a very drunk Ariel with her and a bucket just in case. Kathryn was passed out on the coach and the best option was to just leave her. Belle helped Emma by getting Mary Margaret in one of the guestrooms, the girl was going to experience her first hang over in the morning. Emma said goodbye to Belle who was being pick up by her boyfriend, who was indeed the dean of Harvard.

Emma went back into the living room and started cleaning up. When she was putting the empty glasses into the dishwater in the kitchen she was startled by the gentle hands holding her by her waist. “Emma…” Regina whispered. “I want you.” Emma turned around and took a step back. “We can’t. You are getting married in less than two weeks.” Regina walked closer to Emma eliminating all distance. Emma felt her back pressed against the kitchen counter. Regina took one of Emma hands and hold them to her lips.

“You make me feel alive Emma. I want you.” Emma shook her head small tears escaping her eyes. “Please don’t say something like that when you don’t mean it.” Regina held Emma head still and kissed both of her eyes.

“I do mean it. Kiss me.” Their lips were so close, Emma could feel Regina’s breathing. Emma swallowed. “Promise me you won’t make me regret this.”

“I won’t.” They lips crashed against each other like two magnets. Plump sweet lips tasting of the sugary drinks. Soon their tongues were contacted and it felt like fireworks. Regina took Emma’s bottom lip and sucked at it. This made Emma loose her senses. She grabbed Regina’s ass and lifted her up. She put her on the table and situated herself between the still with jeans covered legs.

They were pulling at each other clothes. Occasionally letting go of each other’s lips to pull their shirt and blouse off. Emma hands moved down to Regina’s zipper while she was sucking the brunettes neck. Regina moaned and this made Emma go faster. She peeled Regina’s jeans of and throw them across the room. Emma took a minute the worship the beautiful woman in front of her. Her plump swollen lips, tan skin, and eyes full of lust. Regina got up and kneeled down in front of Emma starting to unzip Emma’s pants leaving them both in their purple and green lace sets.

“Bedroom! Now!” Regina demanded and took a hold of Emma’s hand but Emma had other plans. She turned Regina around and lifted her up again. Regina smiled and wrapped her legs around Emma.

When they made it to the bedroom Emma threw Regina on the bed and straddled her. She kiss those lips and went further down her neck. She didn’t forget the sensitive spot under Regina’s earlobe which made the brunette squirm. She unhooked Regina’s bra and massage her breasts before putting one in her mouth and sucking.

“Emma, please!” Regina yelled. Emma went further down kissing every spot. She pulled Regina’s panties down and kissed her way to the heated core.

As soon as her lips kissed Regina’s folds. Regina screamed. “Omg!! Emma!” Emma realized Regina was possibly already close to her climax because of all the teasing. She decided to make this Regina’s most intense orgasm ever.

Without further warning Emma pushed three fingers inside of her and had to hell her down. She rubbed Regina’s clit with her thumb and captured her lips. Regina wanted to scream but their lips pressed together muffled the screams. Emma pick up to her speed and she had Regina coming in no second. Emma moved back too Regina’s clit and sucked while Regina was coming.

“Shit….fuck…Emma!” Emma had to use her strength to keep Regina’s legs in place. “Oh shit…Emma stop.” Emma looked at Regina and saw her eyes rolling back in her head. Emma smiled and stopped, pulling her fingers out of Regina slowly. She kissed her again and put her head on Regina’s chest and listened to her heartbeat.

Regina opened her eyes again. This was the most intense orgasm she ever had. She tangled her fingers in Emma’s blond locks.

She couldn’t remember the last time she was this exhausted by having sex. She took Emma chin and kissed her. “You okay?” Emma asked. “Yes!” They kissed again. Regina used her last bit of strength and rolled them over. Regina was now sitting on top of Emma and she looked down. “You are so beautiful Emma. Don’t ever let someone tell you otherwise.” They kissed again. Regina put her leg between Emma and started grinding. She sucked on Emma’s breasts and a moan escaped her mouth. A hand sneaked between their legs and putted more pressure on Emma’s clit.

“Regina!” Emma squirmed. “If you keep doing that I’m going to come.” Regina looked her in the eyes and smiled. “Come for me!” This was enough to push Emma over the edge. She came and felt the most happy she had ever felt. Regina felt a sleep on Emma with their legs tangled together.  It took a while for Emma to fall asleep she just wanted to watch Regina for a while. Did she meant all she had said? Was she going to broke off her engagement for her? Would she?

Regina stirred in her bed. Her head was aching she tried to open her eyes and saw a glimpse of someone standing in the door of her bedroom. The person had a very shocked expression on her face.

“OMG Regina!!” Regina listened to the voice. Was that Mary Margaret. She opened her eyes and saw Mary Margaret better. “What’s wrong Mary Margaret?” Regina asked. “Regina!! Did you sleep with her? Shit, you are getting married. You cheated on Daniel!”

Regina registered the words and turned around she saw Emma lying next to her complete naked. Mary Margaret turned around and walked away. Regina jumped out of bed and quickly putt on a robe. “Mary wait. I can explain!” Mary Margaret was still standing outside of the bedroom and was becoming from the shock. “Mary, please don’t say anything to Daniel!”

“Why shouldn’t I say anything? You cheated! You are a sinner.” Regina hold back the urge to roll her eyes.

“I was drunk! I didn’t mean anything. I love Daniel, I don’t love her. Please I don’t want to mess things up with Daniel. Please Mary, this has to be our secret.” Something flickered in Mary Margaret’s eyes.

“Alright, I will keep your secret.” Regina could breathe again.

“Thank you, now let me put on some clothes and we will have some breakfast.” She walked back in to the room and looked at Emma. She was still sleeping and hadn’t moved from her spot. Regina putt on some sweat pants and a top. She walked over to Emma and gave her a kiss on the head. She went downstairs and had some breakfast.

Emma had to hold back her tears so hard was she felt Regina’s lips on her head. She had lied to her. She had broken her heart so bad. She hated that she had fallen in love with this person. She opened her eyes and was thankful she didn’t had a hangover.

She looked around the room but remembered her clothes lying around the kitchen. She put on het lingerie and took a pants and a sweater from Regina’s closet. She really didn’t want to face her. She couldn’t everything was so fucked up. She had to give her up, it was going to be hard but she had to. She looked around the room and found a pen and paper.

 

**_Regina_ **

**_Thank you for last night. It was the best night of my life._ **

**_I hope Daniel will make you happy._ **

**_I took some of your clothes, don’t worry you will get them back._ **

**_Emma_ **

**_Ps: Don’t call me or text me anymore. Please forget me._ **

 

She put the note on Regina’s pillow and was sneaking downstairs. She could heard Regina waking up Kathryn. “Kathryn wake up! I will get a bucket of water if you don’t wake up right now.” Emma smiled at the idea. She opened the door and let out a big breath. She’s going to better next time.


	10. fucking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the nice comments.

Kathryn awoke with ice cold water being poured on top of her. “Holy shit!! Regina!!” She looked at Regina and she was smiling a devilish smile.

“I warned you!” Kathryn was lying on the floor. In the middle of the night she had fallen out of the coach and didn’t even woke up. “Get up and get some breakfast.” Kathryn groined. “She followed into the kitchen.

“Can I first take a shower?” She greeted Mary with a nod and stumble on to some clothing. “Regina? Why are your pants and blouse lying around the kitchen and from who are those other clothes?” Kathryn knew the answer but she wanted to heard it from Regina herself. Regina looked up, she had forgotten about that. She took Kathryn’s hand and guided her into the hallway. “Their Emma’s okay.”

Kathryn smiled. “You sneaky little slut. You fucked her didn’t you!” Blush came creeping up Regina’s cheeks. “Do you really have to call it that! Just go and take a shower and please wake up Emma will you. She’s in my bed.”

“Yeah I got that! What are you going to do? You’re not still marrying Daniel are you?”

“I don’t know. No, I …I need to think about it. I first need to eat some breakfast and get my mind straight.”

“No don’t get your mind straight!” Kathryn giggled and Regina pushed her to the stairs.

“Emma!!” Kathryn cried and stepped into the bedroom. “Emma....?” Kathryn looked around. She walked past the bed and looked into the bathroom. “Emma?” Nothing she wasn’t there. She looked around and her eyes felt onto the note on the pillow. She took it and read it. Oh shit…Way did she just left like this. Did Regina do something? She runs back to the kitchen.

“Regina! Emma’s gone!” She snapped her head up. “What! What do you mean, gone?” She wants to see for herself but Kathryn shows her the note. “She left this.” Regina took the letter and read it. She didn’t understand. “I don’t understand? She doesn’t want contact with me anymore? I ….I have to call her.” She walks to the counter and grabs her phone.

**Emma…**

**Emma it’s Regina why..**

**Hahaha I gotcha, I’m not availed right now please leave a message or text me, bye.**

Regina puts down the phone. “I went straight to voicemail! She doesn’t want to talk with me.” Mary Margaret walks toward Regina and puts her hand on her shoulder.

“Isn’t it a good thing? Now you don’t have to deal with her anymore. She’s probably regretting the whole evening and didn’t want the embarrassment.” Regina stared daggers at her. “Are you complete blind, stupid.” Kathryn yells. “What Regina told me herself this morning. She was drunk and they had sex it didn’t mean anything.”

“What? Regina where were you when you told her this bullshit?”

“Just outside the bedroom. Why?”

“Well cause I just figured out why she left! She heard you!” Regina looks at her frightened. “No, she didn’t. Did she.” She grabs her keys and headed out to the diner. She really needs Emma back, she doesn’t want to lose her because of her stupid mouth.

Emma arrived at her apartment and finds a very adorable sight. Ruby and Graham are sitting on the coach. Graham is watching some football and Ruby is sleeping on his lap. She feels bad about waking Ruby but she really needs to talk to her.

“Hey Graham.” Graham looks up and notice her red looking eyes. “You okay Emma?” Emma shakes her head and she starts crying again. Graham shakes Ruby awake. “Ems what’s wrong?” Emma keeps shaking her head. Ruby takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom. “Sit down and focus on you breathing. I can’t understand a word your saying if you keep crying like this.” Emma nods and starts the focus.

After a while she feels calm enough to speak. “I’m so stupid!”

“Why? What happened?”

“She said she wanted me. She promised me I wouldn’t regret it and now I regret it.”

“You regret what?”

“We slept together and it was like fireworks.”

“What changed, what makes you cry like this.”

“I heard her say that it was a mistake and that she was drunk. She doesn’t love me, she loves her fiancée. And I’m so stupid because I have fallen, I have fallen in love with her and I now have to let her go.”

“That bitch! And she didn’t say anything when you left.”

“I sneaked out. I don’t ever want to see her again. It is the only way to lessen my feelings for her.” Ruby hugged her. “You sure your capable of at?”

“I have to!”

There was a knock on the door and Grahams head popped in. “I’m sorry. Kathryn just called me. She says Regina is in the diner, she looking for Emma. Should I tell her you’re here?”

“No, I can’t see her. She doesn’t know where I live and I like to keep it that way. So don’t tell Kathryn either.” Graham Nodded and shut the door again.

“You know she will try to talk to you, you know. What if she came back to the diner and your there?”

“I just have to stay away for a week and then she will be married and off to her honeymoon.”

“I hope you know what you are doing ems. If you need me to do something, you know where to find me.”

Regina arrived at granny’s and walked in. She looked around but there was no sign of Emma. She is probably at her home. When she thought about it she didn’t know were Emma’s home is. How could she be so oblivious. She took out her phone and called Kathryn.

**_Kathryn it’s me_ **

**_How is it going? Did you find her?_ **

**_No, she isn’t in the diner. Call Graham and ask him or make him ask Ruby she knows. Please Kathryn I really need to speak with her._ **

**_Alright call down! I will call him and speak with you in a second. Bye_ **

Regina puts the phone away. Granny! She knows were Emma lives. She walked past the kitchen doors and almost knocks down a waitress in her way. Granny is shocked by her unwelcomed visitor. Especially when this visitor is wearing a thank top and sweat pants.

“What are you doing here? Get out of my kitchen.” Granny yells.

“You need to tell me were Emma is! Tell me!!” She takes a hold off Granny’s shoulders but she pushes Regina back. “I don’t have to tell you anything. Get out!” Regina rub her temples and pleads. “Please, tell me.” Granny shacks her head. Regina storms out of the kitchen when She gets Kathryn’s call.

**_Kathryn! Do you know where she lives? Did you talk to Graham  or Ruby!_ **

**_I talked to Graham. He was at the apartment with Ruby. They’re not saying anything, seems like she really doesn’t want to talk to you._ **

**_Oh fuck!!! I really need to make this right. I don’t want to lose her._ **

**_Well I think you know what you will need to do next._ **


	11. some people are called idiots

** 4 days later **

Kathryn walked into the Diner and spotted Ruby and Graham. She walked towards them. “Hey guys, thanks for meeting me.”

She hugged Graham and kissed Ruby on the cheek. “So it seems like you managed to calm Regina down. She didn’t came by the diner yesterday.” Ruby said and sipped from her ice tea in front of her.

“Yeah I told her that going to the diner and begging Granny to give her Emma’s address isn’t going to help. She is really beating herself up about this. Why can’t Emma just be reasonable and talk to her.”

 Graham had to put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder to hold her back cause her eyes were shouting daggers.

“Are you joking! Regina broke Emma’s heart, Kathryn. She heard Regina saying that she thought it was a mistake and that she was drunk and that she loves Daniel and not her. How would you feel when the person you love says something like that?” Kathryn’s eyes went wide. “Does Emma love her?”

“Yes she does. I have never seen her like this. Even in the few weeks when they were texting and calling with each other, I could just see Emma light up.

Her eyes were sparkling when she mentioned Regina” Graham nodded and supported his girlfriend.

“Regina loves her to, she never acted like this before not even with Daniel. She just didn’t want Mary Margaret to tell Daniel. She wants to do it herself. It’s the fair thing to do. “

“Then way doesn’t she just tell Emma this?” Ruby asked and Kathryn rolled with her eyes.

“Way the hell do you think she wants to talk to her in person! She has not been given the chance.” Ruby puts her head in her hands and sighed.

“We are all idiots!”

 

** Somewhere across time **

**Hello, Daniel speaking!**

**Hello Daniel this is Mary Margaret. Leopold Whites daughter.**

**Yes I remember, how can I help you.**

**There is something you need to know about your fiancée.**

 

It had been five day since she had seen Emma. The first two days she had blackmailed almost everybody who knew Emma but nobody was giving her the address.

She had come by the diner almost every day and literally begged Granny to tell her but still nothing.

She was losing her mind, she knew what she wanted now. She knew her love for Daniel was over it had been over for a long time. She couldn’t take it anymore. She walked to her office and took a bottle of cider out of her liquor cabinet.

It felt good and it took a bit of the stress away.

All the sudden she heard a noise. “Regina! Honey are you home.”

She felt her stomach twisted at the sound of Daniels voice. She walked outside into the hallway and saw Daniel standing there.

“What have you been up to, sweetie?” He walked towards her and hugged her. “Why don’t you gave me some sugar.” He took her face and kissed her forcing his tongue inside. Regina pushed him away. “So it is true. You have replaced me! With Emma, the stripper. Who gave me a lap dance and now she has giving you one and more.” Regina’s eyes widened. “How do you know?”

He smiled. “Your friend Mary Margaret told me everything. And don’t think for a second that you are leaving me. Your mine, my property!”

His was breathing heavenly. Regina had never seem his this angry. She didn’t want to seem weak and held her head held high. “I’m not your property! I’m sorry Daniel but I love her.” His fist tighten he took a hold of her wrists and twisted them. Regina Scream and felt on her knees. “I don’t care that you love her. You will marry me even if I have to force you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter with the cliffhanger!!


	12. Gunshot

Ruby stormed in the apartment. “Emma!!” Emma looks up losses her balance and ends up on the floor.

Kathryn and Graham following right behind Ruby “What!” Emma Groaned. “Can’t you see I’m busy.” She gets up and sits back down. “Yeah I can see!”

Ruby walks to the television and shuts it out. Emma looks at her like she wants to punch her. “She’s choosing you! She wants you!”

Emma looks confused. “What? What are you talking about?”

Ruby sits next to Emma and holds her hand. Kathryn and Graham standing in front of Emma.

“She not going to marry Daniel! She’s going to break off the engagement. You have to talk to her.” Emma can’t believe what she is hearing. Regina wants her but why did she say all those awful things. “But….I heard her….She told Mary Margaret that she didn’t love me.” Emma hears her voice shaking.

“She only said it because Mary Margaret is a secret spiller and Regina didn’t want her to tell Daniel. She wanted to do it herself because it’s the right thing to do.”

“But why didn’t she tell me this?” Graham, Kathryn and Ruby look at Emma.

It takes a second the realize what they are trying to say to her and the second it hit her Emma jumps up.

“Oh shit I’m a fucking asshole. I didn’t let her explain it to me! Oh fuck!” She walks to the door grabs her jacket and keys and heads her. She has to fix this mess.

Graham, Kathryn and Ruby watch her go. “Yep we did good!” Ruby says proudly.

 

 

Emma arrives at the mansion but can’t put her car in the driveway because of the other car already being there.

She runs to the door and start pounding. “Regina it’s me! Please open the door. I have been such an idiot!”

Regina opens the door slowly, her eyes are red and her hair is messy. “I know you didn’t mean! Ruby just explained, I’m so sorry for shutting you out.” She hugs Regina but she is all tense, their body’s not melting into each other. “Regina you okay.” Regina nods and Emma takes her hands but Regina pulls back and hisses in pain. Emma looks down at her hands a she can see fingernails prints in Regina arm. “Who did this Regina?” Regina shakes her head.

“You have to go Emma! Please go!” Regina wants to shut the door but Emma pushes past her. Daniel is standing in the hallway with a glass of bourbon in his hands.

“You should have listened to her.” He says with a smile on his face that Emma wants to slap away. “Did you do that to her arm!” She yells. Daniel looks at her and motions for her to close the door. Regina doesn’t want to but one look at his pocket makes her shut the door.

“You pig. I’m taking Regina away for you.” Emma takes Regina other arm and wants to leave. “I can’t let you do that!” Emma turns around and is ready to tell him that she doesn’t care what he wants but the gun pointed to her chest makes her retract the words.

“Let’s have a talk in the sitting room shall we!” Emma not letting go of Regina’s hand walk them to the sitting room.

“Do you want something to drink?” He suggest but they both are shaking their heads.

“Alright let’s talk business. They really reason behind or whole engagement is money. Regina has it I want it and if I want to keep it, it has the be legal. So this is what it is going to be, I stay with her for a while and then we will get divorced and I will get half.

And if you don’t agreed I blown Emma’s head off!” Regina starts crying and holding on to Emma like a lifeline.

“You won’t get away with this.” Emma says but it doesn’t make the smile go away. He gets up and walks to a drawer and pulls out a rope. “Regina stop crying and tied this rope around Emma.!” Regina looks at him but shakes her head. “NOW!!” He yells.

Regina gets up slowly and starts tying the rope. “Harder!” He commands.

When Regina is finish he grabs her and pulls her against him. He kisses her and squeezes het butt with his one hand.

“You know, I like it when you are being resistant.” He shoves Regina against the wall and she falls on the floor. He is standing over her.

“Why Regina you look so small and weak right now! Did you stalker girlfriend push you around like this too! Must bring up some lovely memories. Should I finish what she started.” Regina shakes her head, she is so frightened, she can’t move. Daniel Unbuttons his pants and pulls down his zipper. “Get on your knees bitch!”

Before Regina could move Emma has thrown her whole weight on to Daniel smashing him and herself against the floor.

Emma’s hand are still tied and she can’t get up. “Regina grab the gun!!” Emma cried but Regina is still frozen to the spot. Daniel is quick and grabs the gun again.

“You stupid whore!! Fuck it! I don’t want to do this anymore. I will get my money somewhere else!! I just want to finish you both.” Emma tries the move to Regina but it’s too late!

A gun shot is heard and a body collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oeps I did it again!!  
> Cliffhanger!!  
> Two chapters to go! I'm going to finish it tomorrow!


	13. and unexpected savior

Emma stared at the lifeless body in front of her. Blood was colouring the floor.

Emma can’t keep her eyes away from Daniel’s face. His eyes are looking right at her. The first one to break the silence was Regina.

“M….Mo…..Mother!” Regina stared in shock at her mother who was holding her father’s shotgun.

She didn’t look frightened at all, she was completely calm. “How….way…how.”

“Please Regina calm down. I don’t understand what you mean.” Regina swallowed. “Why are you here, how did you know.”

Her voice was shaking. Cora rolled her eyes.

“Well dear this girl, you know her! The irritating daughter of Leopold White, Mary Margaret. She called me and told me, you cheated on Daniel and that there was trouble in paradise and I thought, finally because I never really like this guy.”

She looked at Emma and winked. “But this girl, she saved you and she tried to protect you even when her own life was a risk. Regina dear, that’s true love.”

Regina looked at Emma and realized that she was still tied but the second she untied her Regina was kissing her like it was the end of the world. “I love you Emma, I love you so much don’t ever shut me out again.”

“Don’t worry I’m never letting you go again.” Cora smiled at the perfect picture.

“Regina I’m going to call the police now. Are you calm enough to speak with them because you and Emma are going to tell them what happened so I have to go the prison. Henry would be so disappointed.” She walks towards away to make the call.

“Regina your mom is really nice but a bit weird.” Emma is smiling away her tears and Regina kisses her again.


	14. A wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue
> 
> I'm ending it!! Thank you all for reading and for the nice comments. It will be a while now before I will update a new story!!

“Emma..” Emma hugged her and started kissing her neck. “We don’t have time to do this right now.” But Emma was running her hands over Regina body and Regina moaned. Regina couldn’t take it anymore she pushed Emma away and she felt on to a chair. Regina straddled Emma’s lap.

Her dress was pulled around her waist and she took Emma hand and placed it in her panties. She grinned against Emma. She kissed her neck and jawline and bit her earlobe. Emma smiled and whispered in Regina’s ear. “You are such a fucking tease, Regina.”

“That’s how you like me, isn’t it.” Emma pushed her finger inside of Regina and Regina cried out. “We should really stop! We are going to be late!”

“I don’t care.” Emma lifted Regina up and pushed her against the wall. “These dresses are in the way.”

A knocking was heard on the door and their heads snapped up. The listen for a second but there was no knocking anymore. They both giggled of the excitement of getting  goth. “Omg I thought I heard someone!”

“Me too!”

All the sudden the dear were the knocking came from opened and a furious Ruby stepped into the room. She looked around and saw Emma and Regina in a very awkward position.

“Oh for Christ sake!! Can’t you guys keep your hands of each other just for five minutes. Thank God I asked Kathryn to be my maid of honour! Come on and let’s go. I want to get married today!” She turned around and walked past the door. They just could heard Ruby yelling. “And I hope you guys haven’t ruined those dresses!!”

Emma sat Regina back down and watched her straightening out her dress and fluffing up her hair. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Regina wanted to walk out but Emma grasped her hand and pulled her in a hug.

“I have no regrets! I love you!”

“I love you too!”


End file.
